


First Mission

by BiffElderberry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Spanking, superpowers used for sexy purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: “Now I’ll give you two options, either One you can leave of your own volition, and I recommend you take a hard reconsideration of your life and what led you to throwing your life away in the name of, what? Patriotism? The greater good? Or Two we can fight, but trust me I will win against a whelp like you.”
Relationships: New Superhero/Experienced Supervillain, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134
Collections: Fic In A Box





	First Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/gifts).



Nightwave clung to the shadows as he slunk through the hallway. It was easy enough for him, bending the light away from him. It was just enough to make the shadows around him darker, harder to see through. 

It was hard not to celebrate as he took out a goon. A simple attack and the man slumped forward. Nightwave took a moment to school himself back into hero mode. He couldn’t act like this was his first big mission, after all, even if it was. 

A locked door was little hindrance to him. He chuckled as he phased right through it. Really for such an experienced villain Mantis didn’t seem to have great protection. He would have Mantis subdued in minutes. Then the UCEC’s clean up crew would come in and clean up, and Nightwave would be back at the headquarters getting congratulations from The Chief. It would be easy as pie. 

He broke out of his reveries as he phased into the lab. It was cold and sterile, a large room with ceilings that seemed to go on forever. A large supercomputer took up most of the wall. 

In front of the computer, tapping away on the keys, was the supervillain Mantis, his green cloak gathered around him, giving the appearance of wings. It was almost intimidating, but Nightwave knew better. The Chief had always said Mantis was a second rate fraud, doing more damage in weapon invention and dealing than actual schemes. 

Nighwave gathered the shadows around himself as he entered the room proper. 

“I can hear you, you know,” Mantis growled, not even bothering to turn around. “Now be a good boy, and leave the way you came.” He continued his work, only pausing to add. “Oh, and wake up my guard and let him know he’s fired on your way out.” 

“I-”

“Of course not,” Mantis sighed, turning. Nightwave sized him up. Mantis’ large goggles took up much of his face, the rest was covered by a dark green cowl. His clothes, while more civilian than a super-suit, looked sturdy, and showed off the well-toned muscles one would suspect a supervillain to have. 

“Please save your speech, I’ve heard it a dozen times.” Mantis continued. 

“But I-” 

“But you’ve never met me before, you’re my new nemesis, I need to know your name, in the power of the moon you’ll stop me, and all that jazz,” Mantis interrupted. “I really don’t care.” 

“Oh shut up!” Nightwave yelled. “This is important.” 

“Maybe for you, but for me it’s just a Tuesday.” 

“It’s Thursday,” Nightwave pointed out. 

“Oh, well, that makes it so much better,” Mantis drawled. “Now I’ll give you two options, either One you can leave of your own volition, and I recommend you take a hard reconsideration of your life and what led you to throwing your life away in the name of, what? Patriotism? The greater good? Or Two we can fight, but trust me I will win against a whelp like you.” 

“Bring it,” Nightwave growled, narrowing his eyes.

It was over embarrassingly quick. Nightwave disappeared into the shadows, normally an effective technique against the crooks who try to knock over a liquor store, but Mantis was able to track him anyway. Nightwave dodged the first attack, as Mantis shot something sticky at him. He turned preparing to rush again when Mantis got in a lucky shot. Nightwave was thrust backward as a sticky weblike substance burst over him, sticking him to the wall. 

“Hmm, that was easy,” Mantis chuckled. He removed his goggles and pulled down his cowl. Nightwave was annoyed at how attractive he instantly found the man. Mantis was older, just starting to grey at the temples, but his hair was still dark and lush. Mantis grabbed a syringe. 

“Hope you don’t mind if I take a sample,” He laughed, “Since you’re just hanging around.” rolled up the edge of Nightwave’s mask revealing his jugular vein. 

Nightwave winced as the needle was jammed in his throat. Mantis withdrew the syringe as soon as he had enough of Nightwave’s blood. 

Nightwave felt heated at the proximity of the villain. The way he was so helpless in his grasp, that Mantis could do anything to him and there was nothing that Nightwave could do to stop him. He could feel his blood rushing south and his cock hardening. 

Mantis blotted the spot with an antiseptic wipe, applied a bandaid, and rolled down Nightwave’s mask over the bit of revealed flesh. 

“You’re not going to unmask me?” Nightwave asked, shocked. 

“Why should I care about the identity of some no-name college kid?” Mantis replied, putting the blood sample in a small refrigerator. “You won’t be around the game long enough to matter.”

“Fuck you,” Nightwave spat. 

“I swear you heroes keep getting younger and younger,” Mantis chuckled. “What’s your little group of ragtag heroes going to send next, an actual child?” 

“The United Coalition of Exemplary Citizens is a multi-million dollar organiza-”

“Right, I forget, UCEC. Sounds like something my cat spat up,” Mantis replied, stepping close again. Nightwave could just barely pick up the scent of his aftershave, it was something musky, earthy. He could easily get intoxicated on the smell alone. 

“Well it’s better than ‘The Collective,’” Nightwave replied, air quotes evident in his voice. 

“Eh, it was the 70s when we formed it,” Mantis shrugged, “Made more sense then. Besides at least we have standards of admissions, not just any do-gooder hero to use as cannon fodder with a danger kink.” He ended the words by cupping Nightwave between the legs. “A bit of advice kid, invest in a better cup.” 

Nightwave groaned his legs going weak. His cock was so hard and uncomfortable in his super suit. He couldn’t help the way he twitched as Mantis stroked him. 

“You’re doing something to me,” he bit out. “I read your file, I know about your abilities.” 

“The pheromones?” Mantis chuckled. “Yes, you heroes always like to blame others for your problems. But I’m not putting out any pheromones right now. This, this is all you.” He stroked a hand up Nightwave’s body, caressing his taut muscles. 

“My people, they’re going to come for me,” Nightwave whispered, stuttering slightly as Mantis leaned against him, pressing them chest to chest.

“No, they won’t,” Mantis replied, his breath ghosting over Nightwave’s ear, “Your handler got called away to a burglary twenty minutes ago.” He slid a hand up NIghtwave’s body, to tease his fingertips against the seam of his mask. “You’re all alone, completely at my mercy.” He slid the mask up, licking his way up Nightwave’s neck. “Whatever shall I do to you?” 

Nightwave whimpered, trying to thrust forward, against Mantis, but he couldn’t move. Not with how he was stuck to the wall. 

“That’s right,” Mantis whispered, in his ear. He massaged a hand over Nightwave’s stomach. “You can’t do anything to stop me.” He slid his hand down Nightwave’s chest, drawing a whimper from the younger man as he ghosted past his cock. 

Nightwave wiggled in his bonds as Mantis slid his hand between his legs, rubbing his perineum through his clothes. 

“Have you ever done this before?” He whispered. “Has The Chief asked you to bend over and submit to a cavity search? Have you worshipped him on your knees? Let him use your body like you let him use your life? Or will I be the first one to fuck you?” 

Nightwave didn’t reply. He closed his eyes and breathed deep, trying not to come in his pants like some virgin teenager. 

“Or I could not?” Mantis chuckled, stepping back. “I do have a weapon commission to finish after all.”

“No,” Nightwave wasn’t even sure the words had left his mouth. 

Mantis grinned a predatory grin. 

“Very well, but not here,” Mantis agreed. 

It all happened so fast. In the span of a few seconds, Mantis had cut Nightwave free from the webbing. Before Nightwave could react however Mantis had turned him, pushing him down chest first against the workbench. 

“Hands behind your back,” Mantis ordered, hand braced between Nightwave’s shoulder blades, holding him down. 

Nightwave complied and was in an instant cocooned in the same weblike substrate that Mantis had hit him with originally. He struggled, tugging against it, writhing against the table. But he couldn’t get free. A moan escaped his lips as he realized how helpless he was, how open and vulnerable. 

“Good,” Mantis chuckled. He ran a hand over Nightwave’s ass, cupping him, gripping him firmly. “Any hidden triggers on your outfit I should know about?” 

Nightwave moaned, his brain not connecting the dots enough to answer the question. 

“Answer me,” Mantis ordered, slapping Nightwave’s ass hard. 

“N-no,” Nightwave gasped with a shudder. “Closures at the front.” 

“Good boy,” Mantis chuckled, his voice deep and dark. It sent a spark of pleasure through NIghtwave’s body, and Mantis undid his super suit. He slid his pants down Nightwave’s legs, pulling them and his boots off. 

“Spread your legs,” Mantis ordered. Nightwave did as he was told. Mantis shot two more bits of web, securing his feet to the floor. It left Nightwave feeling totally exposed, Mantis could do anything to him, use him however he wanted and there was nothing he could do to stop it. It was thrilling, being in the villain's clutches like this. 

He was almost disappointed when he felt Mantis dribble some lube between his crease. He thought the villain would toy with him for at least a bit before rushing to the conclusion.

“Don’t worry,” Mantis chuckled, rubbing a finger through the slick. “I’m not nearly done with you yet.” He slid a finger into Nightwave, stretching him open.

“Let’s go over a few ground rules, shall we?” Mantis started off. “First, if you attempt to phase through this table or subdue me in any way then this is over. I will stick you back against that wall, and leave you as a present for one of my allies. Is that clear?” 

Nightwave nodded vigorously.

“Say ‘yes, sir,’” Mantis ordered, crooking his finger to rub it against Nightwave’s prostate. “You coalition types like that, don’t you?” 

Nightwave gasped, wiggling in his bonds as pleasure flooded his body.

“Y-Yes, sir!” He choked out. 

“Second. While you are on this table, you are my toy. I will do what I want to you when I want, and how I want. However, if anything is ever too much, and you need to stop then you will use your powers to turn off the lights.” Mantis continued, sliding a second finger into Nightwave. “Do you understand?” 

“Yes, sir!” Nightwave gasped.

“Very good,” Mantis withdrew his finger.

Nightwave whimpered, bucking against his bonds. Mantis just patted his ass before stepping away. Nightwave could hear him rummaging around one of his other workbenches, but no matter how he craned his neck he couldn’t see what he was getting. 

“Eye straight forward,” Mantis ordered, returning to the table. Nightwave complied and was rewarded by something hard and ungiving pressing inside of him. 

He gasped, whatever it was, it felt too big, too solid. He canted his hips forward but bound like he was he couldn’t escape the cruel pressure. Finally, Mantis let up on the pressure, letting it go, leaving it penetrating Nightwave’s body. 

“Ah!” Nightwave gasped as Mantis’ hand connected with his ass. His entire body clenched around the object inside of him. 

“Good,” Mantis said, running a hand over the abused flesh. “Now you’re going to count them. If you mess up, we start over.” 

“One!” Nightwave gasped as Mantis smacked his ass again. Mantis waited, letting Nightwave relax as he ran a soothing hand against him. 

“T-Two!” Nightwave counted as Mantis hit him again. 

“Three! Four!” The next two came in quick succession. The sound of skin against skin filled the room. 

“Five!” It was harder than the previous ones. The sting didn’t wear off now. Instead, he could feel a steady heat settling in over his ass. 

“Good, now, we turn it up a notch.” Mantis grabbed something from the table and clicked a button. 

“Ah! Fuck!” Nightwave gasped as the object inside him started to vibrate. He bucked wildly. Whether he was trying to get away from the constant stimulation or get more of it he wasn’t sure. 

The resounding sound of flesh hitting flesh stilled him through, as Mantis spanked him again. Nightwave clenched against the device, driving his nerves wild as it shot pleasure through him. 

“Seve-fuck, Six!” 

The next strike came immediately.

“Seven!” Nightwave gasped.

“No,” Mantis chided, spanking him again, “We start again. One. Say it.” 

“One!” Nightwave gasped. 

“Two!” His cock was hard as a rock. He was sure that later, he would be stopping to examine this moment. He would stop to wonder what exactly had led to him being bound over a villains workbench, but for now all he could care about was how hard he was, and how much he wanted to come. 

“Three!” It almost took him by surprise. Mantis was striking him harder now. Pain and pleasure raced in a heady mix up his spine with every slap. 

“Four, Five, Six!” they came in quick succession. Mantis was alternating sides, making sure that all of Nightwave felt like it was on fire. 

“Seven!” Nightwave sobbed. It hurt so good. He could feel tears welling in his eyes. It was too much. 

“Eight!” This one was lower, on the unabused flesh of his thighs. 

“Nine!” Mantis returned to the fleshy mounds of his ass. 

“Ten!” Nightwave gasped as Mantis immediately grabbed the toy, twisting it inside him. “Oh, please, fuck!” Nightwave gasped, collapsing against the table. 

“Do you want to come?” Mantis asked, draping himself back across Nightwave. Nightwave felt more confined if that was even possible. “You were so good for me,” Mantis continued, nipping at Nightwave’s ear. “Tell me what you want.” 

“I-I want to come,” Nightwave gasped. 

“Hmm,” Mantis replied, wrapping a hand under Nightwave’s waist. He grabbed his cock, jerking him. His hips worked against Nightwave’s ass, rubbing his still clothed cock against his abused flesh. He nipped at his ear, and Nightwave was done. 

“Ah!” Nightwave gasped as his orgasm washed over him. He sagged against the table, his knees weak as Mantis jerked him through it. He felt rung out like he had never felt before. 

Soon though the pleasure became too much as Mantis continued to jerk him. The little device in his ass was too much, his toes curled as he felt the laster shuddering wave of his orgasm pass over him, leaving him feeling raw. 

“Please,” Nightwave gasped. “It’s too much.” 

“No,” Mantis replied, licking his ear. He ran his fingers purposefully over Nightwave’s cockhead, chuckling when the hero flinched. 

Finally, Mantis let him go and stood up. But he didn’t turn off the device. Instead, he came around to the front of Nightwave, ignoring the way the hero whimpered and jerked. 

“I think you should thank me for that,” Mantis told him, stroking Nightwave’s hair. Nightwave nodded, unable to speak as he writhed. 

“And how do you think you should thank me?” Mantis asked, caressing his hand down Nightwave’s cheek, and tilting his chin up. He rubbed a thumb over the tear tracks on the hero’s face. 

“I-” Nightwave gasped, his back arching as another spike of pleasure shot through him. “Fuck my mouth.” 

“Oh?” Mantis asked. “That sounds almost like I’d be doing you a favor?” 

“Please, sir,” Nightwave gasped. “Fuck my mouth, use me, please.” 

“Very well,” Mantis chuckled. He worked his pants open, pushing them just down enough to draw his cock out. “Open wide.” 

He gripped the back of Nightwave’s head and thrust into his mouth. 

Nightwave’s eyes went wide as Mantis didn’t give him a moment to adjust. He just thrust forward, not caring as the hero gagged on his cock. Tears welled up in Nightwave’s eyes as he felt Mantis’ cockhead hit the back of his throat. He felt so used, so open like this.

Mantis pulled back, holding Nightwave’s head still, before thrusting back in. He grabbed for the remote, turning up the vibrating in Nightwave’s ass. Nightwave gasped, thrusting his hips back. Slowly he could feel himself going under again, his cock engorging as he was used. 

“Fuck you have a good mouth,” Mantis gasped, thrusting harder against Nightwave’s face. 

Nightwave groaned, just letting his jaw hang loose as Mantis fucked him. He breathed between thrusts, tears welling in his eyes as Mantis hit the back of his throat again and again. 

On one thrust, Mantis held him still, pressing as deep as he could. Nightwave choked, struggling against his bonds but Mantis didn’t let up. If anything he held Nightwave harder, crushing his nose against his hip bone. 

Nightwave could feel his lungs burning, desperate for air, but he couldn’t breathe in, not with Mantis’ cock down his throat. Warning bells went off in his head, he was in danger, he needed to protect himself. He could feel his powers barely fighting off the urge to phase out of there or draw the shadows in on himself. 

Finally, Mantis pulled back.

Nightwave gasped for breath, hanging there limply as Mantis dropped his head. 

“Shh,” Mantis soothed, running a hand down Nightwave’s shoulder. “Still with me?” 

“Yea,” Nightwave croaked, his voice sounding rough from the fucking. 

“Good boy,” Mantis cooed, petting down Nightwave’s body as he walked around him. “I think you’re ready for your final reward.” Mantis grabbed the remote, turning the vibrating off. 

Nightwave sucked in a breath as he felt Mantis toy with the plug in his ass. The villain caught the edge with a finger, giving it a gentle tug. He pulled it back, letting it stretch Nightwave’s hole, teasing him as he thrust it back in before finally pulling it all the way out. 

“Oh god,” Nightwave gasped as he felt Mantis line his cock up against his ass. He felt overwhelmed as the man pushed in. Despite everything, it was still too much. 

Mantis leaned forward, every move pushing his cock deeper into Nightwave’s body. He kissed the back of Nightwave’s neck as he thrust slowly inside. His hips slowly undulated, pushing deeper and deeper on each thrust until finally he was fully seated in Nightwave’s body. 

Nightwave gasped for breath. He felt so open, so full, so vulnerable. It was intense. His cock was hard, harder than he thought it had ever been. Mantis didn’t stop, slowly thrusting, pushing Nightwave up on his toes as high as he could with them stuck to the floor like they were. 

“Oh, oh fuck,” Nightwave whimpered. 

“Shh,” Mantis hushed him, kissing him wherever he could reach. “I’ve got you.” He pulled back just enough to get some better leverage as he began to fuck Nightwave in earnest.

Nightwave moaned, collapsing against the table as Mantis used him. Mantis slid a hand over his hip, holding him still. He continued to speed up, thrusting harder against Nightwave. 

“I want-” Nightwave gasped, unable to finish the word as Mantis hit his prostate. 

“Do it,” Mantis told him, getting a hand under Nightwave’s hips. He grasped his cock, jerking him in time with his thrusts. 

Nightwave hurtled onwards towards the crest. He felt like he was flying. Pleasure raced through his body as he felt himself tighten, overhead the lights flickered, as he was unable to control his powers. 

“Don’t stop,” Nightwave gasped out, “I can’t-” 

“I’ve got you,” Mantis told him, rubbing his thumb over the top of his cock. 

Nightwave fell over the edge into his orgasm, his entire body going taut as he came. He gasped as Mantis pulled out.

He barely got a glimpse of Mantis’ bone knives, a sharp piece of bone extending from the top of his hand into a hook-like shape before Mantis cut through the webbing that held him down. Mantis ducked, cutting the webbing on his feet. The bone knives melded back into his hand as he flipped Nightwave over. Crawling onto the table after him. He held his thighs open as he thrust back in. 

Nightwave groaned as Mantis chased his own pleasure. It hurt so good. He sobbed as sensation raced through his body. Mantis leaned down, kissing him hard. 

It was all teeth and tongue and just what Nightwave wanted. He wrapped his legs around Mantis’ hips meeting every thrust. 

“Oh god,” Nightwave gasped, throwing his head back as Mantis dragged his cock across his prostate. Mantis kissed down his throat, biting at the juncture of his shoulder. It was sure to leave a mark. Nightwave would have to wear a turtleneck at hand to hand combat practice the next day, and if anything that turned him on even more. 

That he could flaunt this dirty little secret in front of the other members of the UCEC. None of them would know who he had hooked up with, who had marked him like this. 

“Fuck,” Mantis gasped. He gripped Nightwave’s hips in a bruising force, holding him steady as he fucked into him. He lost his rhythm. Groaning as he slammed deep and came. 

Mantis collapsed forward, landing heavily on Nightwave. 

“Give me a moment,” Mantis said softly, nipping at NIghtwave’s ear. He wove a hand between them, stroking Nightwave’s cock. 

“Oh god,” Nightwave panted. “Not sure I can-” 

“Yes you can,” Mantis ordered. He let go pushing himself up. He slid down the workbench so he was closer to Nightwave’s hips. 

Nightwave swore his eyes crossed as Mantis leaned down and licked the head of his cock. Mantis leaned forward, kissing down Nightwave’s happy trail before licking up his cock. 

Nighwave whimpered, trying to sit up, but Mantis pushed him back down. It was too much as Mantis swallowed his cock down, bobbing his head up and down on Nightwave’s cock. Nightwave gasped and thrashed as pleasure coursed through him. 

“Fuck, Fuck!” he gasped as Mantis worked him over. “Yes, oh god.” 

He couldn’t help but thrust upwards as he tensed. He was hurtling towards his orgasm and it felt so good it hurt.

He whimpered as Mantis slid two fingers inside him, rubbing them instantly against his prostate. He couldn’t help the way his legs tried to close. 

“No,” Mantis ordered pulling back. He grabbed one of Nightwave’s legs, using some of the sticky web to pin it to the table. 

He swallowed Nightwave back down, making him go crosseyed for a moment as his back arched. Nighwave struggled. His arms still stuck behind his back. He was unable to do anything but submit. His back arched as Mantis tongued his slit, dragging a choked off sob out of him. 

Nightwave’s toes curled as he came. He sobbed out his orgasm, so strong it hurt. Mantis sucked him through it, not stopping till Nightwave was thrashing against the workbench. 

Finally, Mantis pulled back. He gently crawled off the workbench, leaving Nightwave where he was stuck, but Nightwave didn’t care. For all, he cared he could stay here until Mantis came back and fucked him again.

“Come on,” Mantis said, coming back around the bench. He was fully clothed again, his cock tucked back inside his pants. And his goggles perched on the top of his head. He slowly helped Nightwave sit up, cutting the sticking web off him. 

Nightwave hissed as his arms were freed from their cocoon. He hadn’t realized how much his shoulder hurt until he moved them. 

“Here hydrate,” Mantis ordered, handing Nightwave an unopened bottle of cold water. Nightwave took it, unscrewed the cap and drank as ordered. He felt weird, like he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do as Mantis rubbed his shoulders slightly, helping to release the tension. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Mantis asked as Nightwave got up and started searching for his pants. Nightwave stumbled, his legs feeling weak. His whole body was starting to wake as the endorphins wore off. 

“Yea, I should go,” Nightwave said, scratching his head. He didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to stay. He- 

“You’re not okay are you,” Mantis said like it wasn’t even a question. 

“I’m fine,” Nightwave lied. “I have to get back to the UCEC.” He was supposed to be a superhero. He was supposed to have fought Mantis, stolen the blueprints for the new weapon the villain was working on, stopping him from selling it to the highest bidder. How the hell was he going to explain this to his bosses? 

  
“Hey,” Mantis said, catching Nightwave’s hand and pulling him in closer to him. “We’ll call a truce. Tonight there is no Collective, there is no UCEC. Stay, let me take care of you.” 

Nightwave knew he should say no. Hell, he knew he should incapacitate Mantis, steal the plans, and run. But he couldn’t help the way he sagged into the man, nodding. Mantis wrapped an arm around him, pulling him in closer. 

“Come on, let's get you into something more comfortable,” Mantis said, kissing the top of Nightwave’s head. 

Nightwave nodded, allowing Mantis to lead him from the lab. Mantis took him through a set of double doors and led him into his private living quarters. 

Mantis let go of him once they were in a rather lavish bedroom. Nightwave couldn’t help being envious. It was much nicer than his apartment, but he supposed crime probably paid better. 

“Here,” Mantis said, handing him a pair of sweatpants with a drawstring waistband, and a soft t-shirt. “If you want to get out of your uniform.”

“Thanks, uh sir,” Nightwave said, that didn’t sound right. “Mantis,” he tried again. It still sounded wrong. “Uhm.”

“You can call me Karl,” Mantis, Karl, said. He stripped out of his own uniform. Nightwave looked away shyly. It didn’t matter that they had just had sex, this felt far more intimate. 

“Is that your real name?” Nightwave asked, laughing slightly. 

“Does it matter?” Mantis asked with a crooked grin. 

“I’m Ian,” Nightwave supplied. It was his real name, but what did it matter. There were a lot of Ians in the city. If he needed to disappear he could. 

“Right, it’s nice to meet you, Ian,” Karl said with a grin. “Come to bed with me, will you?” 

Ian smiled, allowing Karl to pull him into the bed. He sunk into the mattress, his eyes falling closed as Karl wrapped his arms around him, kissing the back of his neck as he held him. 

\-----

Ian woke the next morning alone. He stretched, enjoying the lavish mattress for a moment before the previous night rushed back to him. He sat up sharply realizing exactly where he was and what he had done the previous night. 

“Fuck,” he breathed. His body was so deliciously sore. Every move reminded him of last night, and how exactly Karl had made him feel. Of course, it was so much more complicated than that. He was in the private quarters of a supervillain in his supervillain base. He was fucked, in more way than one. 

He grabbed the bottle of water and painkillers Karl had left for him on the bedside table. He looked at the note beside them “had to leave, hope to see you soon. Please don’t incapacitate my staff on your way out. -Karl” was scribbled on it, along with a phone number. 

He grabbed his utility belt and tucked the note away before looking at the last item on the table. He blushed realizing it was the toy Karl had used on him the night before. He picked it up, glancing at the note under it. “Thought you might like this, the range on the remote is incredible. My design of course. Text me if you’re interested in using it.” 

Ian blushed but slid the toy into the pouch with the note. Perhaps it would come in use later. He grabbed the rest of his belongings and padded out of the bedroom, following the trail of “this way” notes to make it out of the base. 

As he reached the outdoors his communicator buzzed. 

“Nightwave,” his handler greeted. “What the hell happened to you last night.”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Ian replied with a chuckle. He spun a story of a scary death machine, and daring escape that she would believe. The truth he would keep for himself.


End file.
